


The Wedding

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anti-Social Sherlock, Big Brother Mycroft, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotionally Hurt Sherlock, Epiphany, Gen, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Heavy Petting, HiatuStory May Challenge, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Family, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft nagging, Naked Cuddling, Nervous Mycroft, Nudity, Pining Sherlock, Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock gets it from his mama, Sherlock's mum is smart, Singles Mixer, Snogging, Tumblr Prompt, Water Fight, Wedding, accidental nudity, bed sharing, brotherly teasing, no case, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: John and Sherlock arrive at a quaint little bed and breakfast inn for a wedding, only to find out their reservations were messed up. How will things go when they are forced to share a bed for the entire weekend?





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Hiatustory's May Challenge: Bed Sharing over on Tumblr
> 
> Hope you like it. <3

John stared at their room with apprehension. This had to be a mistake, this needed to be fixed. Rushing back down the hall he almost ran into Sherlock.

“Where’s the dead body John?” This was Sherlock’s unique way of asking what’s the rush.

“No time, I have to get to the front desk. They've messed up our reservation.” John continued on to the front desk.

“Excuse me, madam. I believe there has been a mix up in my reservation. You see, there was supposed to be double beds, plural, not _a_ double bed, singular.”

“Oh my goodness. I apologize. But unfortunately, we are booked up for the weekend. There is a wedding-”

John slammed his hand on the counter and the woman jumped, “Sorry, sorry. I know about the wedding, I am here for the bloody wedding." After taking a deep breath John tried again, "Is there nothing you can do? Please.”

“I really _am_ sorry. Every room is booked and no expected vacancies until Monday afternoon.”

 

Back up in the room, John found Sherlock unpacking his tux.

“What was the fuss about John? The room looks perfectly suitable to me.”

“Sherlock, there is only _one_ bed.”

Sherlock looked around the room as if just noticing there was only one bed. “Ah, I see. And what did the front desk say about this unfortunate incident?” Sherlock watched John’s reaction closely. John licked his lips and scratched at his neck as he looked away. Oh, this wasn’t good. But it wasn’t exactly bad either.

“She said they're all booked up and there was nothing she could do. I don’t know if that is true or just payback.”

“Payback?”

“For startling her. I, uh, I shouted at her.”

“John, really! Was that necessary? We'll just have to share the bed.”

John glanced around the room, there wasn’t even a couch for him to sleep on. “What choice do we have?”

“I’m truly a sound sleeper John you won’t even know I’m there.”

“The problem is me. I sometimes get restless when I sleep. Toss and turn.”

“We’ll find out soon enough, but I’m sure it won’t bother me.”

 

Several hours later John was just getting out of the shower when he heard talking. It was Sherlock. Was he speaking to himself or was someone in the room with him? He quickly got his answer.

“John, did you hear me?”

A bit annoyed with the way Sherlock always continue to talk to him when he isn't even around, John exited the bathroom not realizing he was wearing only his towel. “I was in the shower, Sherlock. How many times do we have to go over this?”

“Sorry?” Sherlock glanced over to John. _Good God_ _he was only wearing a towel._ “When we came back from dinner you were sitting right there.” Sherlock tried to remain unaffected by seeing John shirtless, with water running down his chest, and what a fine chest it was.

“When you started doing your mind palace thing I decided to have a shower.” John paused, bloody hell, he was still in his towel. Marching back into the bathroom he angrily got dressed. And why was he angry? Because he was about to get one of his most secret of wishes and he wouldn't even be able to enjoy it. He had been pining after Sherlock for far longer than he cared to remember. John was a mess thinking about what was in store; and Sherlock, that cock, was none the wiser.

John tried to calm himself; when he was as calm as he thought he might get he left the bathroom. Sherlock surprised him when he rushed past him and into the now empty bathroom. John made a beeline for the bed, maybe he could be sleep by time Sherlock got done. And if he wasn’t he could pretend.

 

Sherlock took an abnormally long shower. He was tired but he feared he was too wound up to sleep. He had thought about taking one of John’s sleeping pills, John hardly ever took them anyways and he probably wouldn’t even notice is Sherlock took a couple. But the pills were in the other room. As was John and a single bed. They would be sharing a bed for the remainder of this weekend and Sherlock certainly couldn’t hide in the bathroom the whole time. Sighing Sherlock squared his shoulders and entered the room beyond. He had hoped he’d given John enough time to fall asleep. He knew they were both tired, it had been a long trip out here to the country.

 

John heard Sherlock shuffling around in a bag. He wondered if Sherlock was in a towel as he had been or if he was already in his pyjamas. Back home John was aware of the fact that Sherlock slept nude most nights, there was no way Sherlock would do that here. Even if they were supposed to have their own beds.

John tried to appear as natural as possible as he feigned being sleep. Only moments had passed when he felt the bed dip and Sherlock settled in next to him.

Sherlock could feel the heat from John’s body radiating beneath the covers. He had taken two of John’s pills but he still couldn’t see himself falling asleep anytime soon. John shifted. The bed was so small their shoulders brushed and Sherlock inhaled sharply.

Forgetting he was supposed to be asleep John spoke. Did you ever picture being here?”

Sherlock’s mind couldn’t work, he didn't answer.

“I mean here for  _this_ wedding. It makes sense the two of them getting married.

Sherlock exhaled audibly.

John turned to face Sherlock, it gave them a little more room that way. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want. I’m just...my mind is blown.”

John had a very soothing voice. Especially now when he wasn’t talking very loud and the sleeping pills working their way through Sherlock’s system. His mind was starting to fog over and he remembered too late why he hated taking sleeping pills, they left him with the inability to think straight. Everything became tactile for him.

“John?”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

He loved the way his name sounded coming from John’s lips, all quiet, almost whispered. He wanted to hear it again. “John, say my name again.”

“Um, Sherlock.”

“Nooo. Say it like you did before. Like you mean it.”

“Did you take something, Sherlock?”

“Sleeping pills. Say it John. I like it when you say it.”

John smiled at Sherlock’s request. As a doctor and his friend John hated when Sherlock took any sort of drugs be it mild like sleeping pills or more serious like heroin. He figured there was nothing wrong with placating his friend's sleepy request. “Sherlock.”

Sherlock shivered and rolled over onto his side facing John. His eyes were closed and lips slightly parted.

John licked his lips, he wanted to kiss Sherlock more at this moment than any other moment that he could remember. Refraining from doing so he simply stared at his bedmate. He’d always thought Sherlock gorgeous, but when he slept, all calm and not bouncing off walls, he was absolutely ethereal. John wanted to touch this untouchable beauty. He raised his hand, and just as he got up the nerve to reach over and touch him, Sherlock sat up quickly, with his eyes still closed he ripped off his pyjama shirt throwing it across the room. John watched as Sherlock plopped back down, he barely missed landing on John’s head. They were so close, in fact, Sherlock’s hair was tickling his nose.

The lights were still on. John wasn’t sure if he wanted to get up and turn off the lights or stay to ensure his spot and the proximity to a sleeping Sherlock. Comfort finally won out. He would never get any sleep with the light on and they had an early day tomorrow. John clambered out of bed, turned the lights off and as he was laying back down he heard a sleepy “Thank you.” That wanker, you could never tell just how lucid he was, even under normal circumstances.

 

The next morning Sherlock woke up first. It took a moment for his mind to remember where he was, why and with whom. His next coherent thought alerting him to the fact that he was holding that someone tightly in his arms. Please let him be dreaming or that John was so deeply asleep he wouldn’t notice.

John woke up cocooned in warmth; he was comfortable and didn't want to get up. Then he remembered, he was sharing a bed with Sherlock, and that wasn’t his bedpost pressed up against his arse.

Sherlock knew the exact moment that John woke up. And the exact moment he realized Sherlock was holding him with a morning erection. In a perfect world, John would turn over and ask him if needed help with said erection, but this wasn’t a perfect world.

 

He wasn’t sure how to play this off. He could hold John tighter and pretend he was still sleeping and let John extract himself or he could apologise and remove himself from the bed.

The option how to deal with the situation was taken out of both of their hands when the morning wake up call sounded through the room. Both men jumped startled. They both now knew the other was awake.

 

John wanted the situation handled with as little awkwardness and drama as possible. They still had two more nights to get through. “Good morning Sherlock. I trust the sleeping pills helped you sleep like a baby, teddy bear included.” He joked.

Sherlock appreciated John trying to make light of the situation. “Yes. And you do remind me of my childhood teddy. Same size and all.” When John chuckled his chest rumbled tickling Sherlock’s own chest and reminding him that he was still holding John. Sighing he let John go. As soon as he did John turned and faced him.

John took a moment to appreciate Sherlock’s just woke up look, his hair was matted down on one side and all fly-sways on the other. His eyes were squinty and looked to be still full of sleep. John wouldn’t mind laying here all day watching Sherlock sleep. “I can only imagine all the secrets you use to tell your most prized teddy bear.”

“Now I have a new prized teddy bear that I tell everything to.” Sherlock saw John studying his face, he was always so thoughtful, making sure Sherlock was okay.

“No more sleeping pills tonight, hmm?”

“I was just anxious. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep. I don’t even like sleeping pills, they make my mind feel all fuzzy.”

“Well, we’re not out the woods yet. We still have another night to get through.”

 _Another night? Ah, yes. John must think he is anxious about the wedding._ “Speaking of, we best be up. We have a full day ahead of us.”

 

Right on cue, there was heavy knocking on the door. John rolled out of bed to answer. Opening the door he saw it was Mycroft.

“Where’s my brother?” He burst into the room without being invited. Taking a quick glance at John the bed and the state of Sherlock Mycroft said, “Bout bloody time. Now get up Sherlock I need your help.”

“What’s the rush Mycroft, we’ve only just woke.”

“Yes, yes. And I’m sorry to interrupt, but Mummy has just arrived and she won't stop badgering me.”

John smiled. Both of the Holmes boys always acted as if they were seriously put out by their mother, but he knew for a fact that it was only an act and both of the men adored their mother and would do anything for her.

“Surely you can handle our mother for at least 30 minutes so I can dress properly.”

Mycroft turned to John, “Please John, certainly you can talk some sense into him.”

John gave Mycroft as serious look as he could. “I’m sorry Mycroft, as his doctor I must insist he stay behind a little while longer to properly get his bearings.”

Mycroft stood up straighter, looking down his nose at John, “I see Dr. Watson, and were you playing at being his doctor last night?”

Both Sherlock and John looked at Mycroft confused before it finally sunk in. “Really Mycroft? They screwed up on our reservation. Wait, is that what you meant by finally?”

“I see why you keep him around Sherlock, his intellectual capabilities holds no equal. Meet me downstairs when you’ve _gotten_ your bearings, Sherlock.” And with a huff, Mycroft sauntered out of the room.

John looked at Sherlock and smiled. “Maybe I should have just told him I subbed for your teddy bear instead.”

Sherlock grimaced. “No. Never say you subbed for anyone or anything to my brother. He has a wicked sense of humor.”

“Um, okay. Well, we should be getting ready, breakfast is 8 a.m. sharp.”

 

An hour later, just to peeve Mycroft off, at 8 a.m. sharp to be exact, John and Sherlock walked into the breakfast room of the quaint little inn.

When they walked in all eyes turned to them. There were faces present that Sherlock was not familiar with, but at least he knew everyone in the actual ceremony. Lestrade, Molly, and Mycroft. Also himself and John. Sherlock didn’t miss the questioning look thrown his way by Lestrade nor the smug look of satisfaction from Mycroft. But most satisfying was the swift kick his mother delivered to Mycroft under the table.

John and Sherlock took the only two seats left. Sherlock between his parents and John across the table between two women they didn’t know. Sherlock's mom kissed Sherlock on the cheek loudly causing Sherlock to make a face. John smiled fondly. One of the women, the one to his right, turned to him, “Have you two been dating long?”

“Huh? Oh, no we’re not dating. We’re best friends, I’ve known him for quite a while now.”

“Ahh, so you’re available then?”

“Yes, yes I guess I am.”

 

Sherlock watched from the other side of the table. What was it about weddings that made women so bold?

“Honey, don’t scowl so, you'll get wrinkles early on.” Sherlock’s mum admonished.

“You’re too late, Sherlock already has an abundance of wrinkles.” Mycroft joked smiling.

“Better wrinkles than pounds.” Sherlock shot back.

Sherlock continued to frown as he watched the woman flirt with John, thankfully John didn’t seem all that keen.

 

“Oh well if you’re single then…” the other woman to his left started in on John. Turning to look at her he saw she was prettier than the other one. “Well hello.” John was kicked under the table, causing him to jerk his knee and jar the table. His orange juice spilled and he jumped up to clean the mess before it ran into the woman’s lap to his right. “I’m so sorry.”

John threw a murderous glare at Sherlock who looked back at him innocently.

“Maybe he wants you to introduce him to us.” the woman on the left said.

“I doubt it,” John answered on reflex.

“Really Sherlock, why don’t you just march over there and drag John off by his hair.”

“Oh Mycroft, don’t tease.”

“Yes, mother.”

 

The rest of the breakfast mixer carried on without any hiccups, only a couple overt glances, and snide comments from Mycroft. As much as John tried he couldn’t shake the two women. After breakfast, there was horseshoes and other such friendly games on the lawn in the back. Lunch would be another mixer of sorts, it would consist of finger foods and an icebreaker word pinned to everyone’s tops. The wedding planner had thought it would be a good idea to do mixers the day before the wedding so the friends and families of the couple could mix and get to know each other. And later on this evening, there would be a surprise for the dinner entertainment.

 

Sherlock was off sulking in a corner. He hated this; forcing people to be social and interact. Why on earth should he be forced to watch John fight off the intentions of all the available women? Maybe he should go over there and drag John off by his hair. He was his. _Wait, what?! Where had that thought come from? Why the sudden possessiveness?_ Sherlock began walking away from the group, he needed to get away and think. Sherlock walked with no destination in mind. When he looked up he saw he had somehow made his way to a secluded seating area in the back of the property. It was very romantic for lack of a better word. There was a man-made waterfall with lattice work benches and it was all surrounded by expertly planted foliage so that the area was completely closed in.

He sat down on one of the benches thinking. If he was going to be honest with himself and he should be, he was in love with John. Had probably been so since the beginning, all of the uncomfortable situations he put John in with his dates, all the times he faked an emergency just to cause problems for him and his girlfriends. All the times he found himself staring at his best friend and thinking to himself how lucky he was to have him as a friend. It wasn’t enough for Sherlock. He was far too jealous for it to simply be friendship between John and himself.

But John was clearly into women, he would never go for a relationship with him. In fact, John denied there being anything between them every time someone asked or insinuated that they were a couple.

 

Much to Sherlock’s chagrin, he began to cry great big silent crocodile tears. Leave it to him to find the one person he was truly compatible with and that person not be interested. Sherlock was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life. Even if John and he maintained a friendship, Sherlock knew he would still have this emptiness inside him, a John shaped hole in his heart.

 

“There you are.”

Sherlock tried to discreetly wipe away his tears he didn’t want John to see him upset.

John saw the tears anyways and rushed over to Sherlock’s side, sitting on the bench beside him. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Sherlock! Talk to me!”

John's concern only served to upset Sherlock more. To his extreme embarrassment, he began crying again.

“Was it Mycroft? I’ll deck him! I don’t care if-”

“No, no-” Sherlock sniffled, “It has nothing to do with my brother. I’m not hurt, just go, leave me to my tears please.”

John stood up clearly angry. “Sherlock I will not go back to that insipid party while the one person I want to be-” John suddenly went quiet realizing what he was about to blurt out.

Sherlock was staring up at John with his sorrowful baby blue eyes. He looked at him with...with hope.

“Want to be...what?” Sherlock asked quietly.

John sat back down and looked Sherlock in his tear-filled eyes and said, “I will not go back to that insipid party while the one person I want to be with most is out here upset. Please, Sherlock, tell me why you’re upset. Was it something I did? Something I didn’t do?” John watched as tears streaked down Sherlock’s face as his bottom lip trembled with restrained emotion. “Sherlock I can’t shake the feeling that I did something wrong. All I want to do is make it right. To make your tears stop falling, to stop your lip from trembling.

Sherlock turned and looked away. John looked as defeated as he felt. How could he tell John he was upset because he had realized he was in love with him and now knew he would never have him truly?

Sherlock berated himself for getting his hopes up, John didn’t mean what he’d hoped he meant by his words; he simply meant that all the people at the wedding were boring and he much preferred the company of his best friend. Nothing more, just John being a good friend.

 

John reached out wiping at the tears and turning Sherlock to look at him. Sherlock looked so lost it hurt John to see him like this. Acting on pure instinct he closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to Sherlock’s. When Sherlock didn’t pull away John pressed more intently, slotting their mouth together.

Sherlock closed his eyes, afraid that he would realize he was just dreaming. He gripped the front of John’s jacket needing to hold on to something. After a few heart-wrenching moments Sherlock pulled away sighing, John chased his mouth kissing him once more, not ready to let Sherlock go.

John couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was kissing Sherlock and he wanted more, oh, so much more. Burying a hand in Sherlock's silken locks he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past Sherlock’s lips, sweeping inside, tasting the wine Sherlock had claimed only minutes before and something else, perhaps the natural sweetness of Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock moaned into the kiss and held on to John for dear life. He felt like the world was tilting beneath him, and he was falling; if he was falling to his death he could think of no better way.

 

John finally broke the kiss, fighting to catch his breath. When he finally had enough control of his breathing he looked at Sherlock, seeing his swollen lips and red-rimmed eyes. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“Shh, you should have. You always know just the right thing to do to make everything better.” Sherlock whispered the words, afraid to shatter the moment.

 

John stood up and walked over to the fountain. “Come here. We’ll have our self a little impromptu water fight so that we may be excused to go change and no one will know I upset you.”

“John you didn’t-”

“It was those two women wasn’t it?”

“There was a lot of things. Can we not ruin the moment by talking about the past?”

In response John splashed a hand full of water at Sherlock, laughing at the look of surprise on the other man’s face. “What was that you were saying, Sherlock? Less talk more play?”

Sherlock hopped up dragging his long fingers through the cool water and splashed John back.

The men played in the water splashing each other until they were a fine spectacle and then made their way back to the party, faces flushed and smiling. Not to mention horribly wet.

 

When Mycroft saw them approaching he rushed over to the two them. “Can’t you to act like adults for once?”

“We are Mycroft. We’re going to go change like proper adults before we catch a cold.” John said laughing.

“Or embarrass you, dear brother.”

As the men made their way back inside Sherlock saw his mother watching, he gave her a wave and blew a kiss to her. The shock and then obvious pleasure made it worthwhile. Happily, he and John marched to their room.

 

Once inside John turned on him, fisted his hands in the front of Sherlock soggy jacket and dragged him to him. Kissing him for all he was worth. Sherlock kissed him back just as urgently. Part of him was still afraid he would wake up, finding this to all be a dream.

It was John who moaned this time as he relocated one of his hands to the small of Sherlock’s back, holding him closer. When they broke apart to breathe John murmured, “Christ Sherlock, I’ve waited so long for this.”

Sherlock rested his forehead against John’s breathing in his expelled air, feeling slightly lightheaded. After a moment he pulled away and started pushing John’s jacket off. “We promised my brother to get out of these wet clothes like proper adults, we really should keep our promise.”

As soon as Sherlock had his jacket off John started unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt, pushing both his jacket and shirt off in one fell swoop. Sherlock returned the favor by unbuttoning and removing John’s shirt.

 

When they were both shirtless they stared at one another for a moment before falling back together. John couldn’t get enough of Sherlock. Framing his angular face with his hands John slowed down the kiss, taking some of the nervous energy with it. He slowly kissed Sherlock, kissing the corners of his mouth, lightly sucking on his bottom lip. He carded a hand through Sherlock’s hair giving him better control of them kiss. He nipped at Sherlock’s mouth until he granted him entrance. Wanting to keep the kiss slow John ran his tongue around the entrance, tasting the man before him.

Sherlock ever the impatient one thrust his tongue into John’s mouth. Sweeping in and taking.

Breathlessly they pulled apart a few minutes later, staring at one another. “You can take the bathroom, Sherlock.”

 

Once inside the bathroom, Sherlock all but collapsed against the door. He’d died. He’d died and gone to his own personal heaven where nothing existed but John Watson. Pulling off the rest of his soggy clothes Sherlock dried off. Looking down at himself he marveled at the effect John had him. There would be no hiding it.

When Sherlock came out the bathroom John was laying on the bed with his arms behind his head. He smiled. Sherlock had put on pyjamas. “Not going back to the party, Sherlock?”

Sherlock smiled before answering, “I see you had the same idea, you’re wearing your pyjamas too.”

John beckoned Sherlock over with one hand. “You’re far better company than the whole lot of them.”

Sherlock had climbed on the bed and into John’s arms. John’s words had been delivered against Sherlock’s temple.

“So,”

“Yes?”

“Is this a temporary lapse in judgment or should I prepare my parents for a coming out party?”

John chuckled. “I think I'm the only one who needs to think of a coming out strategy. I’ve denied it for so long and to everyone I’m sure I’ll come off as a hypocrite.”

“Just tell everyone you are Sherlock-sexual.” Sherlock's head lay on John's chest as he drew patterns on it as they spoke. John's voice sounded so relaxed and the gentle rumble of his voice echoed in Sherlock's ears making him sleepy.

“I am that. In fact, I think that really describes me better than anything else. I didn’t stand a chance when I met you.”

Sherlock yawned, “I don’t know. I think it was I who didn’t stand a chance. You walked in the room and even though you were using your cane you commanded the room. Your presence...I had to keep myself from staring.”

“Oh, you like that do you? My military bearing?” John laughed.

“Very much.” After a few minutes of silence, Sherlock spoke again, “This is good you and I, right?”

“No, this bloody brilliant. Although I would wait until after the wedding to announce anything, wouldn’t want to steal anyone’s spotlight.”

“Sadly I agree. You know how testy he can get.”

 

Sherlock fell asleep a few moments later and John had the pleasure of watching him sleep. He was so peaceful looking. And when the time approached for lunch, Sherlock was still sleeping. John hadn’t the heart to wake him and soon he dozed off as well.

 

John and Sherlock were startled awake a few minutes after 5 by a loud insistent knocking. Sherlock struggled to untangle himself from John and get his bearings. He smiled sleepily at John, it hadn’t been a dream after all.

John smiled back and then untangled himself to get the door. Of course it was Mycroft.

“You two were in here sleeping? Sherlock is supposed-” John startled Mycroft by pulling him into the room and shutting the door.

“Voices travel Mycroft.”

“Sherlock was supposed to help me keep mummy occupied.”

“He was tired. Besides he's far less trouble in here sleeping.”

“ _He’s_ right here.” Sherlock commented irritably.

“Well, you two missed lunch and mummy couldn’t focus constantly looking for you. She had got herself all worked up thinking you had gone and found yourself a case. This weekend of all weekends.”

“Apparently she got you all worked up as well, you only call her mummy when you’re stressed or particularly emotional. Which is it Mycroft?”

“Both I suppose. You would think the situation would allow for it.”

Sherlock nodded his agreement. “Has Mrs. Hudson arrived yet?”

“She has. Of course, she asked about you and then made a beeline for mother, they’ve been talking for quite a while.”

Sherlock sighed. “She’s probably making good on those threats to talk to mother about me.”

“Well get yourselves together dinner entertainment is almost ready and it should be entertaining.” Mycroft gave a particularly evil smile before adding, “Do try to look your best.”

 

Once Mycroft was gone John turned to Sherlock pulling him into his arms, “Was it just me or did Mycroft look gleeful?”

Sherlock gave a fake shudder, “He did, it doesn’t bode well.”

 

The men didn’t have long to wait before they found out what had Mycroft so happy. The dinner entertainment was a “playful” raffle. All the single men were given a ticket, the corresponding tickets were thrown into a bowl and the single women had to pick a ticket from a bowl. Whose ever ticket was pulled was that woman’s dinner date. Sherlock scolded at Mycroft, his brother was almost dancing with “playful” menace.

“When John’s ticket was pulled it was by the pretty lady who had been seated to his left during breakfast, Sherlock had to fight not to go and snatch John away from her greedy paws.

Sherlock was the last single man standing, as was Mrs. Hudson so they were paired together. That suited Sherlock just fine, Mrs. Hudson he could stomach, the same couldn’t have been said for any other woman whom he might have gotten stuck with.

 

“Sherlock dear!”

Sherlock bent and gave Mrs. Hudson a kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug.

“There you are! Your mother told me you were off hiding with John. And speaking of John, that woman’s scream at pulling John's ticket was just indecent wasn’t it? How are you handling today?”

Sherlock just looked over Mrs. Hudson’s shoulders, not really hearing what she was saying, he was watching as John pulled out the woman’s seat for her. As if John could feel him staring he looked up at Sherlock and winked.

“Woohoo! Sherlock?”

Giving his attention back to Mrs. Hudson he smiled at her, “Yes?”

“I know you didn’t hear a word I said, on account of you staring at John and all but maybe we should find our seats dear.”

Sherlock actually blushed, he learned a long time ago Mrs. Hudson saw far more than most people and she was tougher too.

Sitting down he tried his hardest not to look in John’s direction.

“Why don’t you tell him dear.”

“Tell him what?”

“You love him. It’s always been written all over your face, you always try to hide it.” Mrs. Hudson patted Sherlock on his hand, “But now it’s like you're not even trying.”

Sherlock looked at Mrs. Hudson and then down at his hands on the table, he could help the blush that started to creep over his face. “Can I let you in on a little secret?” Not waiting on a response because Sherlock knew Mrs. Hudson could keep a secret with the best of them. “John knows.”

Mrs. Hudson squeaked and clapped her hands, smiling broadly. “No! How?”

Sherlock looked around to see if anyone was watching them, leaning forward he whispered, “He kissed me.”

This time Mrs. Hudson’s squeal and clapping didn’t go unnoticed, several people turned and looked at them. Mycroft got up from his table and went over to Sherlock. “What is all the commotion about?”

“Oh Mycroft you know how funny Sherlock can be.”

“No, I no idea.”

Sherlock smiled at Mrs. Hudson and then looked up at Mycroft. “Thank you for showing me a bit of mercy.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Mycroft questioned.

“Taping my name to the side of the bowl and putting Mrs. Hudson last in line.”

“Actually, the mercy was for all the other women.” Mycroft answered snidely as he walked away.

Mrs. Hudson turned back to Sherlock, “Obviously you can’t mention it this weekend, with the wedding and all.”

“Obviously.”

“Well, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson made small talk for the remainder of the meal. And Mrs. Hudson was so entertaining that Sherlock managed to only look over at John a handful of times. He was pleased however that every time he did look, John was already looking at him.

 

After dinner was a free for all. Most people continue to mingle with their dinner dates, some danced and others went to their rooms. John excused himself and made his way over to Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, stopping to give Mrs. Hudson a kiss on the cheek.

John noticed right off that Mrs. Hudson was beaming and staring at him. She was trying to hide her smile by resting her chin in her hand. John looked at Sherlock and smiled slowly. “You told her, didn’t you?”

Sherlock laughed, how could he not, he was happy. “Yes.” He and John stared at each other for a moment.

“Since you told Mrs. Hudson, I get to tell Lestrade.”

“Tell me what?”

All three of the table’s occupants jumped hearing Lestrade’s voice.

“Just how Sherlock was disappointed he didn’t get paired with that dark haired woman.”

“Oh. M-”

Just then Molly walked up, standing happily next to Lestrade.

“Why are you so happy?” Sherlock asked.

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Fair enough.”

“Mycroft was so upset when you too skipped out on him earlier.”

“Lol. Serves him right. He should spend more time with mother.”

“Did you two really get in a water fight? I mean, of all times?”

John spoke up, Sherlock needed a reason to leave the mixer. And-”

“And that was the lesser of two evils I suppose.” Lestrade finished.

“Not how I was going to put it, but yes.”

“Well, I came over to tell everyone goodnight, I’m beat,” Lestrade said around a yawn.

Molly smiled at everyone. “Me too. Goodnight, can’t wait to see everyone all dressed up tomorrow.” Lestrade and Molly walked away and Mycroft walked up again but this time he was with his parents. “Everyone is heading to bed. You two delinquents, I hope you don’t stay up all night and disappoint everyone by being late for the wedding.”

“Mummy is right here, who died and made you boss, nagging and bossing me around?”

Sherlock’s mother bent and gave Sherlock a loud kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. And she repeated the gesture with John. “Behave, Sherlock. You all have a good night, it was nice finally meeting you Martha.”

“You too dear.”

Sherlock’s father patted him on the shoulder and then waved goodnight before walking with his wife back to their room.

“Alright boys. I’m going to have my soother and retire as well. I’ve had a long trip and an exciting night. Can’t wait for the wedding tomorrow. I just love weddings.”

There was a chorus of good nights from the table and Mycroft.

Sherlock looked up, “Oh, you’re still here? What can we do for you?”

“Sherlock, be nice, considering-”

“Blah, blah, blah. Goodnight Mycroft.”

“Goodnight brother, goodnight Dr. Watson.”

Sherlock looked around. No one else was in the dining area. He leaned forward glancing down at John’s lips.

John smirked and leaned away. “Nope. We must be discreet, for now.” John whispered. “Come on, we might as well go back to the room. I’m sure the Inn’s people would like to clean up and set up for the reception tomorrow.”

John stood up, “Come on.”

 

Back in their room, the men lay in bed, their legs entwined and their bare upper angled away from one another so their bodies made a 'V’ shape.

“John I’m nervous about tomorrow.”

“Why? It’s not like _you’re_ getting married.”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I wasn’t expecting him to ask _me_ to be his best man. Shouldn’t you be closer to someone for them to ask you to be their best man?”

“You two are plenty close. It’ll be fine Sherlock. You’ll be fine.”

“For once I’m not thinking about my comfort level. I truly hope he will be happy. He deserves it.”

“Yeah, I suppose both parties do. They both deserve happiness and I think they found it in each other.”

Sherlock looked over to John and when John looked back he took his hand. “I know we have both just come to our senses about-” Sherlock gestured to the two of them with his free hand, “but John, I want you to know you made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to move into 221B with me. I even sent Stamford a gift basket.”

John laughed and turned on his side and scooting closer to Sherlock so he could draw patterns on the creamy expanse of his chest. “He never told me that.”

“I think Stamford knew exactly what he was doing when he set us up to meet and he knew exactly why I’d sent the basket. What he probably hadn’t counted on was our stubbornness. Years John. Years! We’ve wasted so many-”

John cut him off with a kiss, tracing the insides of Sherlock’s mouth with his tongue, sweeping, gliding tasting. Driving Sherlock mad.

Sherlock pulled out of the kiss, “No more wasting time John.”

John nodded. “No more wasting time.” John lowered his head, taking Sherlock’s mouth again in a gentle kiss as his hand explored his body. John took immense pleasure in not only the feel of Sherlock beneath him but the quiet sounds he was coaxing out of him. John kissed his way across Sherlock’s jaw, running the tip of his tongue around the shell of his ear. Sherlock shuddered in his embrace, gripping tightly to John’s shoulders.

John nuzzled Sherlock’s neck with his nose appreciating the unique scent of Sherlock. He always seemed to smell of baby powder, tobacco and something slightly more masculine. John nipped at the skin just below Sherlock’s ear lobe, producing a low, deep whine from the man beneath him. It sent a jolt straight to John's cock and he moaned with the feeling of arousal.

Sherlock's mind was hazy under the delicious onslaught of John’s mouth. Without giving it much thought he thrust his hand between their bodies stroking John. John gave a deep moan of his own and jerked into Sherlock’s hand.

“Sherlock, we are not prepared to take this all the way tonight.”

Sherlock nuzzled John’s ear and whispered, “There is plenty of other things we can do instead.”

John groaned with the visuals that accompanied Sherlock’s statements.

Sherlock bit down on John's shoulders drawing a hiss from the man, “Fuuuuck.”

John thrust into Sherlock’s hand hard. “Again.” he demanded.

Sherlock bit John again but this time he ran his tongue over the spot afterward.

“Dammit Sherlock. I want you so bad right now.”

Sherlock wrapped both arms around John and John settled firmly between his legs, capturing his mouth again in a desperate kiss.

John ground his hips down against Sherlock, creating much needed friction. Both men moaned out with how good it felt. “Shh, I think Mrs. Hudson has the room next to us.” John blurted out quickly.

Sherlock rolled his hips up, dragging another moan from John, “Well then she better get use to hearing us.” Sherlock wrapped one leg around John’s waist, “More John, please I need mo-mmmm, yes!”

John began thrusting against Sherlock just as surely as if he had been inside him. “Oh G- Sherlock!” John rested his head in the crook of Sherlock's neck, panting, quietly repeating his name.

Sherlock had been reduced much to the same state, occasionally pressing a kiss against John’s shoulder, holding him while they moved against one another.

Far too soon though, John’s thrusting became desperate and erratic, he was close.

But before he could cry out his release Sherlock beat him to it, burying his mouth against John’s shoulder to stifle his cries. Moments later John joined him in release, dropping bonelessly atop Sherlock. After a couple of seconds John struggled to move off of Sherlock, he knew he was heavy but Sherlock wrapped his arms around his waist. “Stay, just a moment.”

John lay there until their breathing evened out and he started to feel himself dry. Rolling off of Sherlock he asked if he wanted the shower first. “Ugh, yes. Thank you, although, my skin will be so dry from all of the showers and water fight today.” Sherlock sulked as he dragged himself to the bathroom to shower.

John smiled to himself as he dug out the bottle of lotion he had brought with him. Then thinking better of it he placed it back into his bag.

 

When Sherlock was done showering he left the water on and exited the bathroom in only his towel, much the way John had did the first night here. “I left the water on for you.”

John kissed Sherlock as he walked by towards the bathroom. “Thank you.”

John showered quickly wanting to join Sherlock again out in the room. When he did, he saw that Sherlock was under the covers and had no shirt on. _Nice_ , he thought. Leaving his own towel in place, John bent and retrieved the lotion from his bag. Turning back to Sherlock he wiggled the bottle at him.

“Bless you.” Sherlock said holding out his hand for the bottle.

John smiled and shook his head. “No. Allow me.”

Sherlock smiled and tossed the covers aside, revealing the fact that he wasn’t only shirtless he was completely nude. “I ruined the only pair of pyjamas I brought.” He explained.

“No worries, I rather like your birthday suit.” John sat on the edge of the bed and pulled one of Sherlock's feet into his lap, using a healthy dose of lotion he began rubbing it on Sherlock’s feet, working the excess lotion up in onto his calf, massaging lightly as he went. Sherlock was making a soft humming sound in the back of his throat as John started in on the second foot, it sounded suspiciously like purring.

When John was done with Sherlock’s feet and calves he moved up further on the bed, coming up on his knees he took one of Sherlock’s hands in his next. He loved these long delicate fingers. He placed a kiss on each finger tip before applying the lotion. He worked the lotion into the skin, going between each finger and working upwards. Adding more lotion John massaged up Sherlock’s arm, when he reached his biceps he was sure that Sherlock was purring. “Are you purring Sherlock?”

Sherlock opened one eye to look at John, instead of answering he yanked John’s towel loose so that it pooled around his knees.

John laughed. In retaliation he straddled Sherlock’s midsection while he started on the other hand and arm. He could feel the slight vibration of Sherlock’s almost silent hum.

When John started on Sherlock’s chest and neck Sherlock spoke up, “You could make a killing doing this John. But, then again, I’d have to kill anyone you put your hands on.”

John smiled at Sherlock’s empty threat, at least he hoped it was empty. As he slid back to gain access to more of Sherlock’s chest he felt Sherlock’s erection poke at his arse.

Sherlock opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry bout that.”

“It’s fine. Turn over.” John raised up on his knees allowing Sherlock to flip over, he now had a perfect unobstructed view of Sherlock's world class arse. Settling down he straddled Sherlock right below his arse cheeks. For shits and giggles he squirted the lotion directly onto Sherlock’s back. Sherlock gave a yelp of surprise when the cool lotion hit his back. John couldn’t help it, he laughed. He began to massaging the lotion into Sherlock’s back, smoothing it down his back and arse.

When he was done he smack Sherlock on the arse and announced he was finished.

Pouting Sherlock rolled over when John moved off him. “But there is a whole part of my anatomy that you have completly ignored.”

John looked at the body part in question. “I’m sure you can rub lotion on _that_ by yourself.”

“Course I can. I could’ve did all of it by myself, but it feels better when you do it.”

“Nope. Not gonna happen.”

‘Fine.” Sherlock stated, staring John in the eyes while he took himself in hand. His eyes very nearly closed at the first contact.

John watched as Sherlock stroked himself once, twice and then he was on the bed halting Sherlock’s hand. “We just got cleaned up, and I’ve almost used all my lotion on you. Another shower and you most certainly will be all pruney and dry.” John tried to reason his voice going husky.

Sherlock continued to stare at John as if they were having a stand off.

John moved forward quickly, kissing Sherlock to distraction.

Sherlock moaned against John he was so wound up. He needed John in a bad way. He told him as much. John chuckled as he drew Sherlock in against his body, his chest to Sherlock’s back. He kissed the enigmatic genius on the back of the neck. “Try to rest. We have a big day tomorrow.”

 

The next day came sooner than both men wanted. They had lain in bed holding one another, lightly touching, stolen kisses and caresses until they both had fallen asleep.

Now they were both rushing around trying to get ready for the wedding, they were in the wedding party they couldn’t be late. It was a bloody sunrise wedding, and right after would be the reception serving breakfast foods.

 

John and Sherlock met Mycroft and the Holmeses father in the hallway as they were heading out to the great lawn. There was just now a lightening of the sky. Sherlock’s mother and Mrs. Hudson were already seated, John was surprised to see Mrs. Hudson seated in the area reserved for family. Of course he and Sherlock thought of her as family but he never thought Mycroft did. John and the Holmes men, stood in the back off to the side as the guest slowly filled up the seats. Finally the officiant took his place at the front. The last row people of the wedding party walked up. Lestrade and his father.

Lestrade smiled at Mycroft and Mycroft gave him a nervous tight lipped one back. Lestrade took his hand, “You aren’t having second thoughts now are you?”

“No. No. Let’s get on with it then.” Mycroft responded almost sounding himself. Mycroft and his father stepped up to the makeshift aisle with Lestrade and his father. Mycroft and Lestrade were on the ends with the fathers in the middle. Sherlock stood behind Mycroft and John behind Lestrade. Lestrade had wanted Sherlock to be his best man but Mycroft did as well, for him there was no other choice. So Lestrade asked John. As the music started the four men stepped out in sync. John and Sherlock looked at one another and after the men ahead of them had gone a couple of steps they started down the aisle. When Mycroft and Lestrade reached the front with their fathers, each father took their son’s hand and moving out to the sides bringing Mycroft and Lestrade together in the center of the aisle.

Sherlock and John stood just behind the grooms. Sherlock saw tears in Mycroft's eyes. He never thought his brother was a softee, but he never pictured his brother getting married either, let alone to Lestrade. Sherlock looked at John and of course John was already smiling at him with his heart in his eyes. Sherlock could tell anyone anything about the wedding beyond that moment. The remainder of the wedding was a blur, all Sherlock saw was John and the possibility of this being them some day.

John had to be nudged by Lestrade's father for the rings, he had been so caught up watching Sherlock. He had never told John that he loved him but he could see it on his face. John had allowed himself a bit of fanciful thinking, imagining the officiant was marrying himself and Sherlock.

John and Sherlock was roused out of their musing by the guest all shouting while the men sealed their vows the traditional way with a kiss.

John and Sherlock stepped forward clapping the men on their backs congratulating them.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into an uncharacteristic hug, before pulling away he whispered, “Your turn Sherlock. Make an honest man out of John.” With his arm still around Sherlock he turned Sherlock to face John, nodding in his direction. “Don’t let that one get away brother mine, he is something special.”

Sherlock looked up at his big brother, they fought a lot but when it counted they were there for each other. He loved his brother and he was happy his brother had found someone and truly hoped he would be happy with Lestrade.

Sherlock's mother walked up then hugging first Mycroft before turning to Sherlock. “So you and John?”

Sherlock frowned wondering how on earth his mother could possibly know. “How-”

“Really Sherlock, give your mother some credit, you get your brain from somewhere. It was like watching both my son’s get married at the same time. Your and John’s love was as apparent as Mycroft's and Greg’s.”

Sherlock nodded to his mother and she pulled him down placing a kiss against his cheek.

“I love my boys. You make me so proud.”

Greg, Sherlock's father and John walked up then, all eyes was on John, Mycroft smug, their mother beaming and Sherlock clearly besotted. Both John and Lestrade said, “What?”

Before anyone could answer Molly and Mrs. Hudson came over to the group squealing.

“This is why I couldn’t marry a woman. The dramatics.” Mycroft said rolling his eyes.

“Oh, I see, because you didn’t want to be out done, right?” Lestrade asked face completely serious. When everyone started laughing he pulled Mycroft into a kiss. “I love your dramatic side.”

 

“Speaking of drama. Now that all of you are here…” John dropped down to one knee producing a simple titanium band. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you marry me?”

Sherlock felt numb, he lost all feeling in his limbs, his vision narrowed down to just John who was suddenly on his feet looking concerned.

“Sherlock? Can you hear me? Okay maybe this wasn’t a good idea.” John and Greg helped guide Sherlock into a nearby chair.

“Yes.” Sherlock whispered it but he thought he had yelled it. Everyone stopped their chattering to look at him. John took his hands and dropped back down in front of him.

“Yes?”

Sherlock nodded his head slowly, “Yes John. Yes!”

Immediate squealing and clapping ensued from Molly and Mrs. Hudson. John kissed Sherlock for the first time in front of everyone.

“Wait!” Lestrade yelled, “Did I miss something? When did this happen? You two have said repeatedly you weren’t an item. You don’t just go from not an item to will you marry me.”

“Yesterday Greg.”

“So in less than 24 hours you decided to get married? Where did you get a ring on such short notice?”

“Yes. I would like to knows that as well.” Sherlock chimed in sliding his hand into John’s.

“That part I had help with.”

Sherlock looked around the small group, “Mycroft?”

“Not this time little brother. I was a bit too preoccupied with my own wedding.”

“It was Mrs. Hudson and your mother. Apparently they both had the same idea; that seeing your brother getting married would move the two of us to admit our feelings for one another.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock said simply.

“Everyone is at the reception but us. Let's go shall we?” Mycroft hooked his hand around Lestrade’s arm and they walked toward the great room that was holding the reception. Sherlock’s parents, Molly and Mrs. Hudson all started forward as well.

 

John helped Sherlock to his feet, “I love you Sherlock Holmes. And even though I think we would’ve spent the rest of our lives together in some capacity, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband.”

Sherlock smiled at John his eyes welling up with tears. He couldn’t speak past the emotions. John simply patted his hand and led him into the reception hall.


End file.
